User blog:Avekki/Big Bad Wolf
This story is about live and learn. Suddendly CaRn has become a big bad wolf. Alliance past known as a mostly trainee alliance for new players (in other games we played.) This is due always training and fetching our own members and players, taking none from other established alliances. As we done in here also. Our numbers in other games, has rarely been able to match the top teams either. Alliance which has always tried to stand on its own feet, also politically, meaning to choose to go solo instead of pre-round agreements. In some games sadly we had to choose a loosing block to balance the round from not ending too soon. This has never been to our personal gain or "wish" how ever. The few times we actually turned things around with the opposing blocks, we ended relations as soon as things were tied up. Instead of riding to easy victories. The other times we just took a beating along with the others. Well I still like us standing on our own feet. Due to own trainees and many past players. I also have a bunch of old contacts to go thrue. This how ever requires quite alot of effort, time and also create negative vibes, being harrashed to play a game. Not to mention how many of the old contacts are indeed, old. We also always kept these games as games only and nothing to cut wrists for, why probably so "many" are interested to play on still. It might have cost us a win or two or a member or two (along with our past politics), but as someone just responded to me, wow, does CaRn still exist. Well Yes it does seems so. Round 1 I had no expectations, just noticed TC making a return and tought to respect it with a presence of CaRn. It has always been one of my favourite online games. We had one semi-active full planet and some additional randoms. We ended up fighting the entire universe due gaining an early lead with an additional few members. By counting the sheer numbers (not active players only), we ended facing around 30 players against us. That was nearly a planet versus each active we had in our lines. Also the round was still full of bugs and none seemed to be in favour to us, probably not helping much others either. Round 2 I made a bigger effort to collect us matching numbers and forming private planets, trying to place the suspected learners and less actives under protection of the more experiences ones. To be honest was quite happy and confident to the team gathered. Well we were also a lot bigger than the other individual alliances, but ofc they were married again as last round. Also probably due to looking blindly on the sheer numbers of ours from the start. Most of the "better" players were learning the game and some had never played similar games, which were totally in the alley. A lack of time, skipping beta (lack of knoledge) and the amount of new players + inactives offered a nice field of farms for the opposing forces. Which resulted the actives on our side to lose the roid race against TFD really soon. The round was doomed to be over long before it was suppoused to end. This was also a nice turn point of live and learn. Round 3 we had adapted some of the changes, based on round 2 fights and set ups, I was aware of the ones worth to keep and that could carry us in the future. I also created a few full active planets able to keep up with the roid race. One of them also did the job winning the round in the end. Some of the players, who had problems to attach to the game left also due personal choise or due being too busy to play the game. Some tools came along, thanks to few members of ours and learning the game, more people were able to arrange stuff. TFD started strong, but not due playing better, but due found abusing a bug. This was dealt by admins, trying to remove the gains. In a universe of more existing alliances, the punishments might have been harder. Again we were the ones opening fire at tick 144 or around it. Getting the first incs and retalls from both other existing real alliances. Later on AWOL helped us to gain back the lead by targeting TFD only along with us. We refused to do it organized how ever and avoided forming official relations. Later on AWOL allied TFD and shared defence and attack coordination to target us. To be quite honest in the end we were saved by the bell and won by a margin. Apart from the winning planet, that had a great round. Round 4 could say we were "experienced" already. Having only a few new or returning players. We started strong and ended even stronger, the round was done around tick 400, kind of a repeat from round 2 win by TFD. The round was ended around tick 600, which was a good decision made. Instead we played a longer havoc period. Something that should have done sooner in r2 also. Round 5 Predictions: Well if we weren't before, now we are officially the big bad wolves. Why? Because we adapted, learned to play and kept improving our play and working for our size and growth. Where are the 30 experienced players now, that we faced in round 1? I know only a bunch of them were fully active, but only a margin from our members are also. The rest we protect or activate to keep up. That is also the reason, why it would be hard to split up. As said to few friends out there, would only hurt the game to cut from the other end also. I have made a bunch of suggestions to balance out alliance size differences, asked to allow public scanners for smaller teams, made a bunch of suggestions to keep randoms safe or gain some advantages. I am nearly the onlyone who has advertised the game, beyond own needs to gain size for the universe. Yet we or mainly I seem to get the blame from enemies loosing interest. Maybe its time for you to start working also? Times for easy victories in our expenses are over. Time for you to do your homework also. I have even done my best to help u with it by pointing out potential members to your direction and given awardness of the returned game to your past members also. I hope we get to choose the planet vs planet random setup. Instead of beeing forced to it. With love and respect. - Avenger Category:Blog posts